WolfPrint
by Bella-with-the-blue-eyes
Summary: Seth always thought being a wolf was the most important thing, until he met her. Aislin just wants to a normal life and has no time for guys, until she met him. Can these two strangers find love? Or will it be too late? All it takes is one stormy night.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been stuck in my head for awhile. I am hoping writing it down will help me get over my writer's block for my other story Gold Awakenings. Enjoy and Review. Next chapter should be up by tom.

Disclaimer: My name is Stephenie Meyer, Edward is mine YES! Beep Beep Beep…. Oh crap my alarm.

Summary: Seth always thought being a wolf was the most important thing, until he met her. Aislin just wants to a normal life and has no time for guys, until she met him. Can these two strangers find love? Or will it be too late? All it takes is one stormy night.

In that moment, I knew what love is. Love is not sweet words whispered to your lover in the dark of the night. Love is not instant physical gratification. Love is not material tokens of immaterial feelings. No. Love is an unconditional, irrevocable, indescribable surrendering of everything you are to another. It is trusting them with your every insecurity and flaw. It is accepting them, no matter their mistakes and short comings. It is wanting to hold them in your arms even when they are being infuriating. It is feeling like half of you is missing when you are apart. Love is when they mean more to you than anyone else including yourself.

As I fell, the last thing I caught sight of was a sandy wolf with pain and love in his eyes.

I love you Seth, I thought with all my might while knowing it was too late.


	2. Highways and Hearts

Here is the second chapter. I have part of the third chapter written I just have to find which school copybook I shoved it in- Leah help! R and R first five people get to ask a guestion about the story. Love to my beta Puppy-named-Leah. Jacks you are the best when I call you at midnight! I actually got this idea while driving home from babysitting and saw someone almost hit a dog. Don't worry the dog was fine but I was in for a sleepless night of writing in my head and bugging Jackie of course.

R and R

It was about midnight and I was driving down highway 110 in Washington State. I stifled another yawn and took another sip of coffee, before turning up the speakers in my car. This is retarded I thought to myself. I was referring to the fact that I was currently driving to the middle of nowhere, and oh yeah, the middle of nowhere was going to be my new home.

Maybe I need to back up and explain a little more. My name was Aislin Quinn, and I am 17 years-old. Yup, Aislin. That was the first issue I had with my mother. Whatever had made her think naming her daughter Aislin was a good idea, I couldn't tell you. If you ask her she would say that is was Gaelic and meant dreamer, but if you ask most of the world's population, they just asked if I was the lion from Narnia.

The second issue with my mother was that she was forcing me to move to the middle of nowhere USA. I guess I should have been used to it by now. My dad had died while my mom was still pregnant with me, and we had been moving around for as long as I can remember as my mom tried to support my two sisters and I.

My sisters were a lot older and already lived by themselves, so it was just me left at home. And home was now going to be in La Push, a Quileute Indian reservation in one of the most obscure places in the Olympic Peninsula.

My mom was really excited about the move. She had grown up there and moved away when she married my father. So for her this was a home coming. When she had told me I was actually cool with it. She had promised that this would be the last time we moved while I was in high school, and for someone who moved around more than an army brat, that was good news. Then I found out why she could make that promise so easily.

My mom's company had recently been taken over by new management, and my mom had fallen for the boss. Apparently they had been dating for awhile which I hadn't known since when it came to dating, my mom and I had a don't ask, don't tell kind of policy going. So imagine my surprise when I find out not only is my mom engaged, but she is engaged to her boss. And the icing on the cake? We are all moving from Sacramento CA to Washington.

Did I mention I'm not too happy about this?

I shook my head to get rid of the negative thoughts. My mom was happy, and that's all that mattered. I would try to be happy too, and if that didn't work, college was only a year away and I could go anywhere in the country that I wanted to. Heck I could probably even find a few places out of the country.

Resigned, but slightly less bitter about my fate, I turned the volume up a little more as the Killers' When You Were Young, came on.

"You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now ... here he comes!

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young" I started to sing with the song.

"Can we climb this mountain  
I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now, watch it go

We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young" At this point I was blasting out the lyrics.

"And sometimes you close your eyes  
and see the place where you used to live  
When you were young"

I pulled up to a stop at the only traffic light in town, and glanced at the happy sign proclaiming "Welcome to Forks, population 3352."

_THUD!_

I shrieked as something big and sandy-colored came out of nowhere, crashing into my front bumper pushing my car backwards with force.

I was jolted with the impact, and as soon as I gained my breath back, I jumped out of the car and ran to see if whatever I had hit, or had hit me whatever, was okay.

As I got close enough to see what it was, my first reaction was awe. It was a bear, no a wolf. But a wolf that was the size of a horse, and as big as a bear. But there was something in the shape of the head and muzzle that left no doubt in my mind that it was a wolf. There was a quiet kind of beauty in the beast that took my breath away.

My second reaction, one that was a lot more reasonable, was fear. Something this huge and wild had to be dangerous.

But my third reaction overwhelmed everything else. Concern for the injured wolf caused me to push caution, and disbelief away, and carefully approach it.

Its eyes were closed and with a gasp I noticed some blood on its muzzle that was blatantly obvious in the glare of my headlights.

I looked around for help in a panic. Finding none, I glanced back at the wolf. I thought I saw his eyes opened, but convinced myself I was wrong when they stayed shut.

I took a deep breath and got my head on straight. Remembering my cell phone, I got up to run to my car. I heard a whimpering sound, and felt an indescribable pull towards the injured wolf. Pausing I turned back and cautiously stroked the surprisingly soft fur of his head, whispering, "Its ok, you're ok. I won't leave you."

I then ran to my car, and bent down to retrieve my cell phone from the floor of the passenger's side where it had fallen on impact.

When I looked back up, the wolf was gone.

Did I imagine it? I questioned myself. After all after eleven hours of driving, I probably wasn't the most coherent thing around.

I looked at the front of my cream P.T. Cruiser. The large dent in my front bumper confirmed that I wasn't crazy.

SETH POV:

I was running through the woods elated. We had just taken down a rogue vampire who was about to much on Brady, one of our brothers. We had gotten there just in time though and that vamp was toast.

It had been the first test of my leadership skills, and I thought I did pretty well. See Jake was on vacation with his imprint Nessie and her family, and Sam had decided that he was going to slow down his phasing so he could grow old with Emily. So I was the next person with the best bloodline to be fill-in Alpha.

Afterwards I was so elated that despite not having slept in about two days, I kept running. I flew through the woods stretching myself to the limits for the pure joy of it.

I was having so much fun that I didn't realize when I was reaching the borders of the forest. Before I could stop myself I broke the tree line, and slammed right into a car stopped at the one red light in town.

For a second I was stunned. When I regained my senses seconds later, I started berating myself. Great, just great Seth, I thought to myself. You are left in charge for a total of five seconds and you have already managed to expose the secret. Just wonderful, you idiot!

But then everything I was worried about, everything I cared about, every hope and dream that I had floated away. I felt as if I was floating until everything snapped back into focus centered on one thing… one person.

Iron cables seemed to be pulling me to this angel. From that moment on I knew she would be the rest of my life. She was my everything, she was… indescribable.

I couldn't believe that she was approaching me when anyone else would have been scared or disgusted by the giant beast in front of them. But it gave me hope that maybe I wasn't the only one feeling the pull. It took everything I had not to phase back and take her into my arms but I knew that I had to be careful and take my time with the big reveal.

I peeked up at her but quickly closed my eyes as she glanced at me.

I heard her gasp and peeked at my paws. Oh she must have thought I was injured. I had blood on my paws from Brady's quickly healing injuries. I felt heartbroken as I felt her pain at the thought of hurting me and at the same time I felt my own emotion of awe, almost as a secondary emotion. Everything I felt or wanted was now eclipsed by her feelings and wants.

I knew I had to make my escape and saw my chance when she headed to her car. I unconsciously let out a whimper and she turned and stroked my head whispering, "It's ok, you're ok. I won't leave you."

My heart warmed at that and I knew I had to go. Unable to leave her fully, I circled around her car and phased back into my human form. I knocked on her window hoping to be her prince charming, but she left me in the dust, in more ways than one.

Aislin Pov:

I got back into my car. I had no clued what to do but I knew it wouldn't do me any good to stay out in the now torrential downpour.

I sat there wondering if I should call the ASPCA, or 911, or something. Before I could decide, a rap on my window caused me to jump.

"Gah!" I exclaimed. I rolled down my window slightly, wary of the very tall, very muscular, very wet beast of a guy who was standing outside of my car.

"Hi?" I said when he continued to stand there staring at me without saying anything.

"Oh, um… I mean do you need any help?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good," I said hurriedly. I tried to raise my window so I could book it out of creepy town before I became news at eleven.

Before I could close it all of the way, he put his hand out to stop me. "Hi, I'm Seth," he said nodding at his proffered hand.

"And I've got to go," I answered. I pulled away as soon as his hand was safely pulled back.

I couldn't help but glance in my rear view mirror, and was puzzled when I saw a look of sad disappointment and something that almost looked like heartbreak on his face.

I felt a weird, unexplainable sadness at the look on his face, but I pushed it away.

Minutes later I pulled up in front of what was to be my new house.

I grabbed my few bags from the back of my car (the rest had been shipped over before), and struggled to get them all inside in one trip.

Once inside I was met by my mother who had apparently fallen asleep on the couch waiting for me. My less than graceful entrance woke her and her fiancé who was sleeping in a chair in the corner.

"Aislin, baby I am so happy you are home! What took you so long, I was worried," my mom gushed.

"Here Aisl… I mean Ace, let me get those for you," Cameron told me grabbing my bags. Cameron was the fiancé. I did appreciate him calling me Ace, which is what everyone but my mother called me.

I had to give it to the guy he was trying, and he did make my mom happy. But that still didn't mean I had to be happy that he was becoming a part of our family.

"It's cool mom there was just some traffic," I invented quickly. I didn't want to explain about the car, mostly because I couldn't explain it.

A few more minutes of gushing and I was finally allowed to go find my room.

There wasn't much to see considering there was boxes stacked everywhere, but the two things I did note, I did like. There were double doors that opened to the back of the house. I had what I thought would be a beautiful view in the daylight off of the miniscule balcony that the doors led to.

And then there was my favorite part of the whole room: my bed. It was a platform queen with built-in, white drawers underneath. But my favorite part of it was that it was made up and ready to be slept in.

I knew I was too wired to fall asleep yet, so I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to; get this, my own bathroom. It was tiny, but it was all mine.

I had planned a quick shower, but the warm water and the comforting smell of my green apple shampoo were too comforting to leave. Finally I dragged myself out of the now cooling spray and by the time I had changed and thrown my hair into a ponytail, I was about ready to pass out.

My dreams were filled with beautiful sandy wolves.


End file.
